


What If...Widowmaker: Tangled Web

by MsFaust



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Good All Along, Undercover, What-If, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix Redemption, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: "Oh, what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive." - Sir Walter Scott





	What If...Widowmaker: Tangled Web

“There you are. Ready to go?”  
  
Amélie allowed a small smile to briefly cross her face. “I’ve been waiting for this day for so long. Part of me thought it would never come.”  
  
Holding out a hand, she allowed Tracer to help her onto the transport. “Were you able to capture anyone from the council?”  
  
“No luck with Reaper, Doomfist, or Moira, if that’s what you’re asking,” the Brit said. “But we got most of the others.”  
  
“Plus, we talked Sombra into acceptin’ the same deal I got,” McCree added. “Havin’ her working with us instead of against us is definitely an improvement.”  
  
Amélie frowned slightly. “She was more of a consultant for Talon. Her only true loyalty is to herself.”  
  
“Maybe so,” Winston admitted. “But given that she’s been investigating the same conspiracy Petras was part of...”  
  
“The world could always use more heroes,” Tracer agreed.  
  
As they flew off, Amélie gazed out the window in thought. She had acted like Talon had succeeded in turning her into a killing machine, but in reality, she simply took advantage of their attempt to infiltrate them. Of course, there were times when it became hard to keep her cover—after the incident with Mondatta, she had nearly forgotten to lock the door to her room before she let herself cry.  
  
Then there was the matter of faking Gerard’s death—well, sort of. After returning from her initial abduction, she told him about what they were trying to do, and he came up with a solution, albeit one that was quite radical. The Sons of Tin, an organization that sought coexistence between humans and Omnics, had devised a means by which human minds could be transferred into Omnic bodies, and were seeking volunteers to help test the process. Gerard felt that they could effectively use this to fake his death.  
  
“But what if it fails?” she had asked.  
  
“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” he told her. “Your hands will remain free of my blood, and if it works, I will be able to help you in ways that a human cannot.”  
  
Reluctantly, she gave in. Much to her relief, the procedure succeeded with Gerard, and his old body was planted after she inflicted what looked like fatal injuries. It broke her heart that she couldn’t reveal her deception to anyone else, but if Talon knew what had happened...  
  
She sighed. It would do her no good to dwell on the past.  
  
”Might I ask how your investigation into the conspiracy is coming?”  
  
”Well, it doesn’t seem quite as powerful as Sombra thought,” Winston informed her. “But it hasn’t been easy rooting out its agents. Furthermore, it looks like Moira is heavily involved, though we’re not sure how heavily.”  
  
”It ain't just Talon that’s givin’ us a hard time,” added McCree. “We got other problems too. Lucky thing we got new members and new allies, not to mention with the Petras Act bein’ called into question...”  
  
“There are new evils rising, but there are also new heroes emerging,” Amélie agreed. “Even if they do not join Overwatch, they can still fight alongside you—sorry, alongside us.”  
  
“It’s good to have you back, Amélie,” Tracer said.  
  
Amélie couldn’t have agreed more.


End file.
